


bloom

by yuzus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: Words inked on pale skin, a phrase neither of them will ever tire of hearing rings in their ears, light and in-tune to the sound of their fragile beating hearts. Used as a lifeline, the words speak louder than any chime Hinata has ever heard, it speaks volumes, not just on the court but during his most anxious moments, in times of disappointment and self-reflection, it’s something he desperately tries to cling on to.





	bloom

Hinata and Kageyama were not similar.

 

 

Many differences often set the two boys apart, like how Hinata preferred to get around with his bike, whereas Kageyama enjoyed light jogs, feeling the crisp winter air breathe gently through his light clothing. They both felt indifferent about public transport, the high handrails were cold to the touch and intimidating to someone who’s height barely touched 160cm, whereas the absent-minded, taller boy of the pair disliked having to stroll around Tokyo finding various stops and eventually getting lost, much to Hinata’s continuous teasing.

 

 

They had peculiar ways of learning, the smaller of the two preferred to watch and observe closely, unfaltering to stare like a hawk and keep everything under control. His skill to perceive how Kageyama would move his arm up, tilt his firm jaw and pass ever so enthusiastically was what kept him under wraps and allowed the combo to work ceaselessly. How the ball swam through the air and drifted delicately into the most perfect position for Hinata to attack feverishly was what made his heart race and climb through his body. It was this ability that kept him on his toes, waiting eagerly for his next move, dotting his eyes around the court to spot Kageyama’s moves, locking eyes at the ideal moment, ready to slaughter and bring down the enemy. 

 

 

On the other hand, Kageyama was more of an intuitive thinker. He loves getting down with it, bringing his hands through the dirt and gliding them under the rubble, no matter how difficult it may be to bring them back up. Learning from his mistakes in the moment and going for it without hesitation was one of his biggest strengths. Being powerful and strong gave him an advantage, and allowed for his moves to pull off, even if they sometimes end up being flukes. Working hard on the ground and giving it everything he has to offer meant he had the agility to be poised and effortlessly work around other members, similarly to how Oikawa Tooru can bring out the best in every player: Kageyama Tobio is able to work around others and pull things together by using calculations and skills praised by others, like his ability to determine the trajectory of a ball and land it safely into Hinata’s readied hand.

 

 

Despite this, the oddball duo were continuously brought together like a magnetic field. However way they liked to deny it, they were always together- lining up for matches, behind the gym to practice, at Hinata’s house for pork buns on the weekends, trailing and racing the other to school and even the more simpler of things. Hinata found his true competitive nature and let it bloom around Kageyama, the spark that ignited in him to do better and keep trying, despite how low and useless he felt at times, it was something only he could do. Kageyama was the same, on a similar level. The joy of playing volleyball with someone who would never abandon you, even after your worst sets, grinning like a child and repetitively cheering the other on was a fresh found feeling that Kageyama enjoyed, during his time in High School.

 

 

It gave Hinata inspiration. Doing quick sets with Kageyama, hitting the ball increasing hard against his palm and feeling that magnetic touch as he lets go and jumps back to the floor, blood rushing to his head like lightning; unable to stop the flow. He felt awfully behind- ridiculous and like a poor player, because he wasn’t the most talented. He was just the crazy athletic one with lots of stamina, after all. No one really took him seriously, until he landed, feet planted firmly on the grounds of Karasuno. The matches he faced were rough, anticipation speeding through his blood circulation, loud bangs and a chorus of instruments beating through his head, he stood at the center, ready to spike. Tall, unbeatable opponents stood still, glaring over that tall, tall wall, a wall that Hinata was unable to jump over by himself, as it loomed with all of it’s mighty power; it felt indestructible, soul-crushing at times. His passion was the real driving force for his improvement, again and again, even if his lungs gave out, he always crawled back up to the top, pressing his rough and bloody palm to his chest, the most constant and irrefutable proof that he was here. 

 

It was the setter’s toss that gave him power- strength, desire and willpower to always be one step ahead, incessantly climbing his way forward as he looked into deep, royal blue eyes, ones that affirmed his place on the court, orbs that gleamed and shone brighter than any diamond whenever Hinata received his tosses. They’d both found their place in this world- and it was in nothing more than a small gymnasium in Sendai. 

 

 

The King and his Knight.

 

 

They figured it would be alright, if they fought together.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Their first encounter was bleak. Fumes of anger whistled its way around Hinata’s tangerine head, screaming inwardly at the taller, arrogant boy stood in front of him. Meetings at the bathroom were weird, and what possibly made it  _ worse _ was how much of a good player he really was, not some random hot-shot, trying to show off in front of his friends. Kageyama was experienced, his hands reached for the ball so eloquently, like how the sun warms the cherry blossoms in the peak of spring. His professionalism seeped through flawlessly as he played, beads of sweat clinging to his cheeks and watching how subtly his hair arched his jaw and moved when he made sharp, swift movements astounded Hinata. Nevertheless, he was horrible. 

 

 

Hinata would kill for a team- for someone to toss him the ball and pat him on the back when he did well, he would love to be tall and play so well so effortlessly, to have a cool nickname like “King of the Court” and train with other hard working players. What hurt more was how he took it all for granted, he didn’t care about his team mates and tries to stand superior against everyone else, it made Hinata’s blood boil, it infuriated him to the core. Being treated like a child and blown off was the response he received when he told Kageyama he was here to win, to defeat the others and bring home victory, and it truly sucked. His first impression of him was one that stuck to him for years,  being mocked and ridiculed for even daring to stand on a stage that was clearly only for Kageyama.

 

 

Concentration and fear shook Hinata’s small body like an earthquake, as the referee blew the whistle and watched carefully as the ball was sent flying through the sky. The scent of Air Salonpas filled his nose as he took a deep breath and leaped towards the ball, trying indescribably hard to strike the ball hard against the grubby floor, seeking some sort of miracle to push him forward, something to make Kageyama regret his words and chew on them. It doesn’t happen, though, as the massacre is short and sweet- Hinata’s heart beating heavily against his chest, the rough and tight feeling in his throat ached and made his voice croaky. He could pull himself together and go back to being happy-go-lucky-Hinata, sure, but this sure defeat made his heart hurt like hell. With his dreams shattered, he was shook back into reality by a rattling against the net.

 

 

Kageyama, brows furrowed and eyes staring into his soul, glared at Hinata. “Ah”, he thought, this is what it felt like to truly be at the bottom.

 

 

A hiss escaped the boys mouth, merlot cheeks screaming with anger and frustration.

 

 

“You… Just what have you been doing for the past three years?”

 

 

It stung, really. A King he desired to overthrow made his presence loud and clear, as he turned away to line up, leaving Hinata to stand in the mere rubble. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kageyama’s words were the source of Hinata’s drive; his aspiration carried him heavily on the balls of his feet as he slapped his palms together and leaped higher than ever before, the shadowy figure behind the net and hissing sounds escaping the tallers mouth replayed in his head a thousand times, following his body to bed, dreaming of the future. It carries him all through Middle School, and straight to Karasuno, rattling on the gymnasium door.

 

 

Pretty boy’s face met him at the entrance, scowling and fuming with anger as Hinata pointed accusingly, staring deadpanned into his golden brown eyes as Hinata glared back, finding rough oceans gawking deep into his soul. The waves of uncertainty smashed against his lungs, adding fuel to the fire as Kageyama just  _ stared _ at him, his title of King of the Court swaying around his body and fading to dust in the dry air. It put nerves in his stomach, being interrogated by someone as prestige as him; Hinata didn’t expect Kageyama to remember him, the spec of dust that glided around the court, the nerve on his shoulder. The irritation grew deeper as he was asked why he wanted to play volleyball. He knew he had flaws, Hinata understood his weaknesses but despite it all, he worked harder than anyone to improve. It set a fire in his soul, the jet black boy gritting his teeth with curiosity as Hinata screamed his passion into the empty court. He was not giving up, not now, or ever, snapping at the way he dismissed him so easily: it reminded him of the match, a grueling memory he tried ever so hard to forget but remained. Full of vehemence, he felt the burn on his cheeks spreading as Kageyama spoke; what he said, Hinata was unsure, but even the slightest amount of praise falling from his soft lips was enough to encourage him, sprinting to the other end of the gym to collect the ball, scurrying on his knees, keeping his mouth glued shut.

 

 

Whatever connection he felt in that moment, big or small, Hinata was sure he could get this to work.

  
  


* * *

 

He doesn’t notice the change, he doesn’t feel a transformation of emotions rippling through his body, as he rips his hand through the air to punch the ceiling, watching Kageyama cry out in joy. Their quick sets were improving greatly, having more control of his power and stamina because of the trust he held in Kageyama sent butterflies to his stomach- Hinata felt needed, his presence was wanted more on the court, after being reaffirmed by his teammates and, more importantly, Kageyama. Lifting his spirit out of a sulk whenever he missed a serve, or tossing the ball in the wrong direction, sending the ball over the net on a fluke, it was common mistakes for Hinata in this early stage, but Kageyama never lost his cool. It surprised Hinata, the attitude of the taller changed rapidly not just on the court, but whenever they hung out, too. Being together made him feel powerful, the radiance stretched across his jawline as he grinned widely, seeing a small tug on the others lips as they smashed the ball through the net was one of the best feelings in the world. It wasn’t how Kageyama spoke, because his social skills were awfully poor to try and encourage him on with words, but Hinata knew anyway.

 

 

He felt the warmth in him, the progression and growth of their rivalry to friendship was something he didn’t expect, but it was hard to hate someone whose tosses made you feel like you’re walking in the clouds, reaching higher and walking confidently. Thinking about the hopeless sincerity of their friendship tugged a light smile on his face, softening his features as Hinata thought about Kageyama’s hands, how they caught the ball so effortlessly and tossed the ball over expertly smooth, the nubs and cuts on his fingers contrasted with his clean nails, how he obviously took a lot of care over them. “ _ What a dork, _ ” Hinata thought, beaming his cheeks towards Kageyama.

 

 

A few moments later, Kageyama kicked the ball at Hinata’s chest, sending him into a fit of fury and rage, screaming at the top of his lungs. They chased each other around the court for hours, settling to walk home after Hinata collapsed on the floor, resting his head on Kageyama’s sweaty uniformed shoulder.

  
  


* * *

 

Words inked on pale skin, a phrase neither of them will ever tire of hearing rings in their ears, light and in-tune to the sound of their fragile beating hearts. Used as a lifeline, the words speak louder than any chime Hinata has ever heard, it speaks volumes, not just on the court but during his most anxious moments, in times of disappointment and self-reflection, it’s something he desperately tries to cling on to. Palms smacking on plastic balls, sweaty fingers colliding with the textured fabric and dunking, colliding through the stuffy air, it’s all Hinata ever really knows, for the longest time, until an unexpected teammate shuffled his way into his life in the most peculiar way- someone that caused him pain, heartache, frustration at simply not being enough, for not being blessed like other spectacular players- but also brought him happiness, the one person in the whole universe who can inspire Hinata to play harder, shoot further, pass faster. It became an unspoken phrase, only heard aloud in their weakest of moments, but as he shot the ball a little short and grunted in irritation, his setter glanced down at his golden orbs, and gave him the only amount of reassurance in his soft, determined expression that Hinata ever needed.

  
  


(“As long as you’re with me, you’re invincible!”) 

  
  


Kageyama grasped on to him like an anchor, as the ferocious tides swept him ashore, his heart tingled with anxiety and desperation. A solid and real,  _ human _ force kept him upright during the times of doubt. Karasuno was not always strong, it collapsed many times around the young boys, who climbed higher than most and leapt with arms pushed forward to any direction that would bring them closer to their dream, their goal, their desire. His bangs were drenched in sweat, dripping down onto his dainty nose and fell fast to the grubby gymnasium floor- panting so hard from the very bottom of his lungs, he thought his heart would give out as he exhaled deeply, hands pressed onto his knees like he would collapse if he dared even move an inch. His eyes examined the scene, the large hall full of bodies swimming in the crowd, excited cheers and hoots at an ear-piercingly loud decibel swamped his head- it hurt to think, it hurt to move, it hurt to even purely exist as he stared at the rival on the other side of the net. All of his positive energy was drained, it turned his face blue, the scars and bruises deepening with colour and mixing with an intense mauve that stretched across his worn out muscles. 

 

 

The ringing in his ears ceased as he overheard the calls of his captain, speaking somewhat loud but Kageyama was still able to drown it out, it didn’t help surface the boy, who felt like he was drowning in cold water. The losing part wasn’t the issue, not to him, like he’d ever admit it, but the daunting reality that he would never be able to defeat his overwhelmingly amazing rival- a setter with so much power and strength that he managed to pull his team along with just the flick of a wrist, he grasped every possible skill within his reach and exhausted it, but it worked. That was what made him “The Grand King”, and simply left Kageyama as an impersonating disciple. 

 

 

One person who understood this anxiety, though, was the loyal middle blocker, who pushed his limits and raised the bar by a thousand, just to be able to stand on the court, to be able to stand next to Kageyama with pride. He glanced over at Kageyama with a puzzled expression, clueless as to why he was the only one not facing the Ace, until it hit him. Seeing his guise, it truly hit Hinata in the gut, the fear on his face so plain to see, terror shrieking in his bones and puffing out through his lungs. It wasn’t the fear of losing the match that scared him, but the distress of losing volleyball- of not being good enough at something he lived and breathed since he was in second grade. A very understandable and recognisable fear, as it haunted them both deep inside their beaten chests, his soul ached to see the torture stretched across his teammates face, pleading that it would just end, just to get  _ one more set _ or something to completely turn the game around and put it in their favour, squeezing his eyes shut like a child watching a horror film, similar to convincing himself that there’s nothing to be afraid of; and as far as Hinata was concerned, there wasn’t. 

 

 

“It’s okay, y’know, I know my words don’t have value but it’s okay. We might have lost today, but that isn’t to say you’ll never win again, you can get back up, and you will.”

 

 

For the first time, it felt like Kageyama could breathe, inhaling the water in his choking lungs and plunging back up to surface level- straggling around, punching the water for  _ something _ , anything that will help get his body ashore again. He simply stared at Hinata, eyes full of pain and regret, but Hinata noticed that same blue spark that hid in the shadows, like fireworks ready to explode, a realisation within him that never occured before had just come running through his veins and settled the blood in his system. A small, tender smile set across his face gently, unclenching his fists for what felt like an eternity of having them closed and shaking at his side, eyes shining with that same fondness that Hinata always wanted to find, even during the darkest of moments. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Time flew by steadily in the cold winter months, the idiot duo regaining strength from their previous losses and turning them into astounding wins; playing at the top of their game with other powerhouse teams who simply couldn’t catch up to them. Karasuno worked hard, continuously and relentlessly, fleeting across the court doing flying falls, working on their tough strategies and giving each other individual time to grow, to topple over a few times- as expected- but come out of their training as strengthened crows, birds ready to soar across the baby blue sky and flap their wings into Nationals. Their relationships strengthened, too, as Hinata found his setter gently leaning on his side during the blistering train ride home, clinging to the taller boy as he swayed through the busy crowds, grasping onto his hand tight as they grudged through the heavy snow. The warmth emitting from Kageyama’s hand swallowed the elders fingertips, embracing the small connection, smiling tenderly as he looked up. Kageyama was wearing a dark grey beanie which covered his ears, matching with a shorter scarf that wrapped around his neck nicely; Hinata was glad that he was keeping warm, he usually forgets that kind of stuff and dismisses it, but the feeling that had arisen in his stomach was almost as warm as his teammates hand, watching him clutching on tight.

 

 

It wasn’t the first time the taller boy made Hinata’s stomach do flips and jumps- it rocketed in full speed and blasted off to the moon whenever Kageyama closed the gap between them to huddle in the cold, or pet his hair delicately after he’d hit a really good spike, and his favourite was when he smiled, a big teethy grin full of gum and Hinata could see the lines on his face stretching. That was his favourite, because it made him smile, too. Kageyama wasn’t always good at being observant and understanding how his teammate felt, but the big cheesy grin that plastered Hinata’s face made him feel like it was okay, he wasn’t  _ always _ going to know, but at least when it counts. He looked at the setter like he was the sun itself, how he was the reason for his happiness, physically seeing the pink flowers and yellow sunflowers growing out of his head- he still isn’t used to it, the way Hinata smiles at him, but seeing the bright beaming light in front of his curious eyes made his heart feel fond, a comforting pleasantness moved all over his lean body, practically hearing his heartbeat pound against his ribcage. It was surely overwhelming, but Kageyama thought it was fine, as he watched his small ball of sunshine bounce across the gymnasium.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kageyama grew with a steadfast passion and a beaming light burning in his chest that alighted the way and pushed him forward along the open court, something about the environment made everyone believe they can fly and take off with their newly acquired wings, though he felt differently; the more pessimistic of the two, he tended to be more thoughtful, forgotten fear and anxiety rocketed through his bones like poison taking a sip. It dawned on him, if a person never made demands, how could they succeed in the future, and how far would it take them? Uneasiness swam through his body, contemplating deep in thought. Certainty was not sure in this world, leaving robots to wander aimlessly, but feeling so small in the place he thought he belonged was not unusual- wishing for a more equal future would require sacrifice, halting our progress and dreams to become a unified society was something he wasn’t sure he wanted- Kageyama groaned at the thought of more painful nights, swifting around him in the late hours, taking control of his body and caging his soul. Regardless, the burning emotion carried him over until the morning, unsure if it burns without singular purpose, but caught him like fate, eyes flying open at the familiar orange sky.

 

 

It’s name was “you”.

 

 

Running with nothing but those headlights to guide him, he paced further and more distant each time, racing higher and climbing on his hands and knees, dirty palms swatting through his hair and wiping the sweat from his brows hurriedly. He was sure, that in many other realities, this could have existed, but he laughed with the body he was born with, wondering that if he never loses his way, he’ll be able to smile again, chasing along the tail lamp, running around the runaway believing he can fly. The emotion may burn selfishly, but the map he drew on his own was just as he pleased, a method for never losing his way again was simply to form a pact, bonding closely and growing side by side. Studying the smaller boy, he noticed a wavering in his soul, his heartbeat waiting for an excuse- trembling fingers and quierving bones, stretching his arms just far enough to reach the dream he waited for patiently, all this time- until he stopped, realising the hand on his shoulder. Kageyama looked at the boy, expressing every sense of emotion he felt right there and then in whatever way he could, trying to capture that one loud part of his heart that screamed for light, until it hit him. Cutting away the parts of himself that said no, he went beyond the happiness and miseries that his regrets couldn’t keep up with; heading for the limits of imagination. 

  
  


With nothing but his tail light to guide him, Hinata soared higher than Kageyama had ever seen, like watching a lonely bird fly off into the bright summery heavens, flapping his wings and gliding, ripping through the ivory clouds with pride balanced delicately on his shoulders and a smile that was more valuable than gold. It gleamed the most spectacular when it was aimed in Kageyama’s direction, a smile so sweet and genuine that it touched just the  _ right  _ spot to cause a wave of shyness shoot through his bloodstream. He was simply sunburnt, staring and admiring at the way the corners of Hinata’s mouth stretched across his jaw and formed a perfect angle, beautiful eyes sparkled and his lips were velvety smooth. It was captivating, a mesmeric feeling as he felt his own lips turn up into a grin, the power to change his mood in an instant was something Hinata possessed and honed to perfection. To those who did not know Kageyama, they’d assume his expression was a grimace, but Hinata knew the fond smile represented many things, not a sign of annoyance- but a sign of bliss. 

  
  


They broke themselves in two, battered bones and scars stretched across their bodies like a flaming sunrise, deep yellows burning and crashing with soft apricot hues, balancing off each other in the illuminated sky, the dark shadow growing intensely and growling like a beast, the shattered king throwing his body forward, forcing the spark to wither through his veins. He was wretched, grotesque, until a blinding light blocked his vision forcefully and was dazzling in golden light, soft rays fell onto his cheekbones and the same, memorable smile worn on his gentle lips awoke the restless King from his nightmare, tearing his unwanted armour away, not stopping to look back. The silent, unspoken promise danced on his lips tenderly as he licked his lips, making his throat dry and hoarse, feeling a wet shoulder brush across his arm which caused him to tremble. Looking out at the alluring scenery, staring out from the mossy field they lie in, Kageyama takes a second just to look- down below at the snoring crow, hearing his quiet mumbles and watching how he snuggled up to his body, and lay his pale fingers on top of the others, an aching desire to feel the calloused skin and stroke his fingertips, dancing across his freckled arms. The ebony haired boy hummed under his breath, taking in the ethereal glow of the sun.

 

 

The shadow and the sun grew up together just like that, inexplicably and completely, overcoming hurdles and obstacles one day at a time, warm hands connected to each other.

  
  


* * *

 

 

For those who never give up, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, more fascinating and vibrant than an artist could express on paper, a light so blinding that the sun would be unable to compete; for the true feeling of success, a dream so invincible and positive that it would engulf those who seeked its full capacity, starving for the pleasure of trailing sparks to ignite their bones and cling on to their dream, with all of their might. Grasping the trophy in their tough hands, hard from years of drills and passes, felt like clenching on to a thin line of gold, a break from the typical roughness of a volleyball. If they were to let go, it would disappear in the blink of an eye- so they clung on, teary eyes and wet cheeks reflected into the gorgeous silver metal, shimmering brightly under the large gymnasium lights. All eyes weren’t on the beautiful trophy however, as the large audience cheered and yelled for the team, brass instruments banging around in the higher seating and cries from virtually everyone on the court were more vigorous, booming rallies and resonant whoops of praise astounded the two boys who gripped onto each other, soaking uniforms colliding and embracing the overwhelming amount of fabric that sat between them. The energetic yells took hours to quieten down, thousands of screams and swimming bodies celebrated together, smiling and laughing all the way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

At 167cm, Hinata did his best at catching up with his setter, though by the time Kageyama hit his growth spurt, he knew it was impossible. They strolled together through a mossy field, overgrown with plentiful flowers, bursting with colour and a majestic scent that oozed through their bodies. With ebony hair hanging a little longer on his neck, Kageyama stretched his arms forward and groaned a little at the soothing ache streaming through his body, a peaceful melody hummed under his breath as he looked below to find his energetic teammate doing the same, a warm look of pleasure seeped across his chin, wearing the playful smile that he’d always found himself looking for. They walked a little further before settling at the edge of a hill, simultaneously looking out at the colourful hues that sang lightly in the setting sun, a crimson skyline hung in the distance as the crescent moon sat eagerly, twinkling stars dangled in the twilight sky gently above the two boys as they sat nestled together, staring out into the unknown.

 

 

“What did you think of that?”

 

 

Hinata’s sudden voice surprised Kageyama, not expecting him to say anything. They were both usually quite content sitting in comfortable silence, as they admired the scenery together.

 

 

“Hah?”

 

 

“Of the game, idiot. I was surprised… towards the end, especially, I thought Tsukishima was going to fall flat on his ass from exhaustion.”

 

 

Kageyama laughed under his breath- hearing Hinata’s voice was so soothing, like he had just taken a dip into a warm onsen, letting it fill his body with joy, feeling the ache and nervousness rinse off immediately.

 

 

“We did well. As partners, we’re invincible, and I have never doubted that you would reach the top, so I’m glad we did it together.”

  
  


He nuzzled his head against Hinata’s, soft orange locks stretched across his face as his eyelids fluttered. A small water drop splashed on his arm, causing him to look up at the dark sky- only to be confused by hearing small quivering sounds.

 

 

“Wh-wha-whaaaat?! H-Hinata! Why are you crying?!”

 

 

“Kageyamaaaaaaaaaa!”

 

 

The sentimental words touched Hinata’s frail heart, he learned that as they grew, Kageyama would become the more socially competent of the two, expressing his feelings and emotions much greater that he’d ever imagined compared to their first year. Something so simple, yet wonderful and vivid that it caused his heart to thud against his rib cage and send butterflies all over his trembling body, Hinata wiped his eyes against his shirt and looked up, admiration swimming in his eyes.

 

 

And it felt like in that moment, Kageyama had just taken his second breath, musky and overflowing with emotion as it climbed through his body and completely taken aback at how beautiful the sight before him is. His sunshine boy, dressed and dipped in gold, made of sweetness and screaming of liveliness, beautifully kind amber eyes gazing up into metallic ones, like he’s ready to find the entire universe in his orbs, staring deep into his soul and Kageyama thinks Hinata  _ must _ be an alien because he is absolutely ethereal, spotting his awakened destiny in his tiny body and grasping it all for his own. Spilling peppermint kisses onto his warm pink lips, Kageyama sighs deeply into his mouth, taking his third breath. 

 

* * *

 

Hinata opens his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes against Kageyama’s smooth cheek, smiling into the feeling of pure bliss. With his hands clutched tight, he swears to never forget this feeling, for that is how he bloomed- a destined passion, the king and I.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH this is my first Officially posted kghn work and i am so excited! i had so much fun writing this and developing my style as i went along, i hope the occasional jumps aren't too obvious!
> 
> this fic is about kghn and their developing love, through their growth and admiration for many things (mostly each other) hence some parts are slightly vague but i hope i did not leave anyone feeling confused.
> 
> thank you so, so much for reading. <3


End file.
